


Prompt 13: "I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”

by BlackAcre13



Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [5]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Blindfolds, Established couple, F/F, Gay Bar, Heist Wives, Pre-Canon, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, clubs, midnight adventure, night time surprise, or - Freeform, the only opinion Lou ever wants is Debbie's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: “Is it alright if we take the bike?” Lou asked quietly.“If it’s fine for wherever the hell we’re going.” Debbie laughed.“It’s worth it, promise.” Lou smiled, before giving Debbie a quick peck on the cheek.(Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179392
Kudos: 10





	Prompt 13: "I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, I did these writing prompt asks just to stretch my muscles on Tumblr one night, but there was such a wonderfully unexpected overwhelming response to them, that I thought I would also share them over here on AO3. Feel free to request additional prompt numbers that I haven't written a response to either and I will also publish them here as part of the collection!

“Come on, Debs.” Lou whispered, rubbing her shoulder softly to wake her up.

“Mmm Lou? What time is it?” Debbie yawned.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lou winked.

“Lou.” Debbie warned.

“Come on, honey. I put an outfit out for you on my dresser.”

Debbie squinted through the dark to look at Lou, noting that she was donning a banana yellow suit that would look insane on anyone else, chains falling down her chest like water as she leaned over waiting for Debbie.

“Come on,” Lou pleaded a third time, tugging at Debbie’s hand.

“Fine.” Debbie grumbled, rolling out of the bed.

Lou gave her a low whistle as she took in Debbie’s camisole that had failed to contain her breasts in her sleep and her barely-there cotton underwear.

“Dresser.” Lou instructed, pinching Debbie’s hip as she walked towards it sleepily.

After trying to slip into her black slacks, and white button down with a matching yellow pocket, she noted, with Lou trying to steal kisses as she dressed, Lou pulled her hand towards the door.

“Is it alright if we take the bike?” Lou asked quietly.

“If it’s fine for wherever the hell we’re going.” Debbie laughed.

“It’s worth it, promise.” Lou smiled, before giving Debbie a quick peck on the cheek.

Debbie cleared her throat.

“Fair enough,” Lou grinned, kissing Debbie for real this time.

Trying to shake the stars out of her eyes, Debbie followed Lou to the gravel lot.

“Oh, one more thing.” Lou smirked. She held out a black blindfold.

“Are you going to fuck me outside on the gravel?” Debbie asked, blinking.

“Not quite.” Lou shrugged. “Turn around.”

Debbie huffed, but followed Lou’s instructions and waited patiently, but a bit antsy, as Lou folded it over her eyes and tied it tight.

“That too tight?” Lou asked.

“Just fine.” Debbie answered, as Lou took her hand and let her guide her onto the bike, settling Debbie firmly behind her.

“Hang on tight, love.” Lou yelled over the engine she revved.

Debbie didn’t need to be told twice. There was always a thrill when she rode with Lou, but that didn’t take away the panic and risk always in the back of her mind, especially now that she could only see black in her vision. Debbie hated when one of her senses was missing, even temporarily, since it took away from the control she usually felt, but she trusted Lou with her life. She held onto Lou, her hair whipping behind her as they rode through the night.

Eventually, Debbie felt the motorcycle slow to a stop and Lou reaching back to hold her steady as she parked. Debbie wasn’t even sure if it was a legitimate spot or even where the hell they were.

“Trust me?” Lou asked.

“I trust you,” Debbie whispered. She felt out in the air for Lou, and felt Lou grab her hand and guide her other one around Debbie’s waist securely.

Debbie knew Lou could sense her fear even though she trusted her; she just was terrified of not knowing.

_**“I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”** _Lou whispered, gripping Debbie even tighter.

Debbie could feel Lou guide her slowly and sensed dirt for the first thirty steps until it turned into smooth concrete.

“Steps,” Lou warned. “Just five.”

Debbie nodded and trusted Lou to guide her up the few stairs, Lou only letting go for a second. From the rustling and creaking sounds, Debbie realized that Lou was picking a lock.

“Jesus, babe.” Debbie sighed, trying not to use Lou’s nat out loud now that she knew they were breaking and entering. Who knew if there were cameras around.

“I’ll protect you, don’t worry.” Lou spoke, and Debbie knew she was smiling even without her sight.

Debbie waited what seemed like ages as Lou walked her around, both of their heels echoing around the space.

“Ready?” Lou whispered.

“Ready.” Debbie confirmed, grounding herself.

Lou carefully undid the blindfold and Debbie blinked a few times before trying to take in her surroundings.

It smelled like dust. Debbie carefully walked around in a slow circle, feeling Lou’s eyes on her and not the room. She took in scattered small tables with no chairs, only room to stand. Some broken, smaller televisions also scattered around the room. But then a beautiful walnut wood bar and matching bar stools, beautiful even though the padding was ripped and faded on the tops.

“What do you think?” Lou asked, almost nervously.

“Was this a bar?” Debbie asked.

“A smoking lounge.” Lou spoke. “What do you think?” She repeated.

And suddenly, Debbie realized that Lou really wanted her answer.

“I was thinking of turning it into a club,” Lou admitted sheepishly.

“Is it for sale?” Debbie asked.

Lou stepped closer to her and looked down at her heeled boots.

“It’s mine,” she said lowly.

“It’s yours,” Debbie repeated. “Then, why did you break in?”

“Don’t get the keys until next week,” she grinned. “Had to make sure it had the Debbie Ocean stamp of approval first. Could always back out.”

“Don’t,” Debbie smiled, looking around again. She could see Lou keeping the bar the same, but re-upholstering the stools. Renovating the walls, but keeping the floors for character. New tables, some couches, much bigger, updated televisions and…

“Debs?” Lou called nervously, reaching for Debbie’s hips.

“It’s perfect.” Debbie grinned. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated if you'd like!


End file.
